Cuddles from a feisty Italian
by Busby-Lizzy
Summary: Romano comes back home after a dinner with Feliciano and Ludwig. And he finds Antonio in his bed, he decides to sleep next to him, and hopes that he doesn't do something that he used to do in his sleep. The day after is a very awkward day for him. Warning: Romano's potty mouth, kissing, fluff, ...the usual


Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or any of its characters; they all belong to their rightful owners.

Romano sighed as he walked up to his front porch. He went to the 'family' dinner-night Feli organized for Ludwig and him. Feliciano told him that he could bring someone, namely Antonio, with him. However Romano didn't want to invite Antonio because then it would feel like a double date to him. 'Antonio and me dating, no way that would happen.' Romano thought bitterly. Romano rather felt like a third wheel instead.

And the evening did end up quite awkward for him. He sat there as Feliciano and Ludwig were practically flirting with each other. Romano left early, leaving his confused brother behind, however he was not to blame. Ludwig and Feliciano were obviously meant to be together and who was Romano to tell them not to see each other anymore. And Romano really was a pain in the ass in the beginning. Romano was only persistent because he didn't want Feli to get hurt and cry and cry and _cry _just because of that potato-eating bastard.

He felt a headache coming up and opened the door, the faint, familiar smell of tomatoes calming Romano instantly. But there was something different, something… the dishes were done, that meant Antonio came over. 'Would he still be here?' Romano wondered hopefully but quickly pushed the thought in the back of his mind together with the faint blush that adorned his cheeks.

Since Antonio did all the cleaning in the house already, Romano had nothing else to do. (It wasn't like Romano was going to do the dishes either way.) Romano was quite tired since a full stomach makes people tired and he did eat awful lot. He made his way upstairs and opened the bedroom door.

Antonio was laying in his bed; it wasn't like Romano didn't totally expect it. In the end he laid next to him and hoped, just hoped that he had grown over _one_ of his childlike sleeping habits. It wouldn't end up _that_ bad, wouldn't it?

Romano was absolutely mortified, his arms captivated Antonio's waist and chest completely and his legs were tangled with Antonio's in an interesting way. His head laid on Antonio's shoulder. He blushed tomato-red and tried to untangle himself without waking Antonio.

He walked downstairs to the kitchen and there he drank a cup of his favorite coffee. He tried to forget the content look on Antonio's face and the strange feelings he felt while (un)intentionally clinging to Antonio. But how could he, the memories would just come back together with a blush.

'How could I let this happen again? I should've learned by now. First Feliciano, now Antonio, who would be next, Ludwig?! Antonio will _never _let me live this down. Well _if_ he knew, I would, no I could never sleep next to him anymore. It's not like I want to, but well you know. So not sleeping next to someone will stop my sleep-cuddle-madness. Well I sometimes wake up hugging my pillow, but then there's no one watching.' When Romano thought all this, Antonio walked down to stairs.

'Oh no, _shit_! Why the hell does he suddenly wakes up early, this wasn't planned in my head.' Romano panicked, however almost no traces of panic where shown to Antonio. Romano, for once, was glad that Antonio was oblivious to everything that happened around him.

Antonio grabbed cereal for the both of them since Romano hadn't eaten yet, because of the stress. 'Oh, well it looks like he doesn't know. But I'm not sure yet.' Romano thought. "-ano, Romano, I asked you a question. How was last night with Feliciano and Ludwig?" Maybe now Antonio suspected there was something on Romano's mind, since he didn't answer immediately. "It went, uh… quite fine." Romano ended up saying. That wasn't a total lie, but still it wasn't the truth either. "Oh, is that so? Romano, you stormed out of the house, yelling 'Damn filthy potato-eating bastard!' to Ludwig, when he didn't do anything wrong, you call that a fine night?" Antonio said. "Well he exists, that something." Romano argued. "Come on, my tomato, you are exaggerating." Antonio looked and sounded really,… well Romano didn't know but he sure liked it.

"Romano, I've got to tell you something." Antonio said. 'This is it, he's going to say he loves me… and then we will kiss.' Romano's face heated up by the thought. "It's quite important, so listen carefully… I think Feliciano was right, you're quite mean and aggressive to Ludwig." "I love you too, Antonio." Wait, what did Antonio say, something about Ludwig. But there's no Ludwig in 'I love you'. Romano finally realized that Antonio was saying something completely different and not 'I love you.' "What, Romano, what did you say?" Antonio asked amused. "I-I said nothing, nothing at all!" Romano awkwardly laughed and his head dropped on the table, he never felt more embarrassed in his _entire_ life. His cheeks felt like they were on fire, actually his whole body was burning up. "Romano, look at me." Antonio gently demanded. Romano didn't react, still lost in his own mind.

Antonio sighed and pulled Romano's chin up, making sure that his eyes locked with Romano's. "Well, this isn't really comfortable, but since you said the three magic words I have to." Antonio cryptically said and kissed Romano. The kiss was gentle and light. But it made Romano's head spin. 'So he does love me, or he's messing with me. Which one is it?'

After a few moments they pulled away, Romano quietly catching his breath. "I love you too, Romano." It made Romano's heart flutter. But Romano grew confused when Antonio stood up and walked out of the room, pausing at the doorframe. "Romano," He said seriously, Romano turned around in his chair see he could look straight in Antonio's eyes. Unlike his voice, his eyes were full of mirth. "You know, you can use me as your human teddy bear whenever you want." And gone was Antonio, running for his live. That if he was lucky enough, and if he wouldn't be killed by a feisty Italian, would be able to spend it with the person he loved, his tomato, _Romano_.

END

AN: This was fun to write, it's my first Spamano fic. I hope you liked it! And I hope I didn't make them OOC, that's the last thing I wanted to do. I thought about adding something about the habit Romano has as a child in the manga/anime (peeing in his bed) but it never seemed fit to mention in a scene, so just so you know, I didn't forget it.

Tell me what you think with a review (if you have enough time and if you want)

Reviews are much appreciated! ;)


End file.
